


Other Friends

by zanecore



Category: Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls
Genre: 3 years in the future, AU - Dangan Ronpa, I think?, Pray for me, Warriors of Hope (Dangan Ronpa) - Freeform, but here!, idk how to tag, ik I promised gundham content I’m sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26249473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanecore/pseuds/zanecore
Summary: An AU where Kotoko Utsugi was never fully saved from despair.After years of plotting to finally get back at the adorbs Big Sis Komaru and her gang of demons, now-teenager Kotoko Utsugi is finally ready to take them down. Will the members of Future Foundation be able to win against this little girl and her army of Monokumas? Or will they have no choice but to surrender?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Other Friends

**Author's Note:**

> written with Other Friends - Steven Universe in mind !   
> feedback is always appreciated <3  
> also I have no idea how the future foundation works, please don’t hate me lol  
> I have never written for nagito before so he’s probably OOC I’m sorry

When the Future Foundation had finally managed to save the former Ultimate Despairs, that is when they thought their journey to destroy Despair would end. But it seems they had forgotten about one thing.

After the hopefully successful destruction of the Lil’ Ultimate Homeroom, Kotoko thought her life of despair would be over. But of course she was wrong to assume that all of the lives she destroyed in Towa City would be brushed over. Once she had recovered her fellow Warriors of Hope, they had been able to barely stay alive, somehow surviving all of the times the Demons had attacked them. For years, they suffered. Hiding slowly became their specialty. It was sad, really. A bunch of traumatized, mentally ill, starving children, just barely getting by. None of them were the same anymore. In fact they even got worse.

But just like before the tragedy- Nobody cared. No matter how much they apologized, how much they tried to make up for it, nobody cared. Kotoko just couldn’t understand.   
  
Weren’t the Future Foundation supposed to _help_? Where was their help? Their happiness?   
Everytime she thought about it, it made Kotoko’s blood boil. Even as they grew older, into teenagers, nobody helped. That pathetic bullshit foundation didn’t help. They left four children on the streets and called that ‘help’.   
  


So why doesn’t the Warriors of Hope ‘ _help_ ’ them? All the teens needed was to get back to the Monokuma factory.. which was hard considering the main one in Towa City had been destroyed. Lucky for them, former Ultimate Mechanic had more than one factory around Japan.

So there they stayed, and made their OWN Monokumas, an amazing feat for a bunch of 14 year olds.

* * *

It was much better at the Future Foundation. Due to the recent rehabilitation of the former Remnants of Despair, and the slow repairing of the world- they weren’t really needed as much anymore. Ignoring the occasional small issue, like the wandering of exotic animals, the small bunch of Beast Monokumas that had invaded a town just outside Towa City, it was nothing.

Or at least, it wasn’t anything for a long while.

Until one slow Saturday, where most members of the foundation were out of office. It left Makoto Naegi, Izuru Kamukura, Aoi Asahina, and Yasuhiro Hagakure as the heads in office. Typically this wasn’t an issue, as days in office weren’t anything serious. The occasional phone call, but notice the police couldn’t or didn’t handle.

They assumed this day would be the same as the others... but boy were they wrong.

Suddenly, they began getting calls about a bunch of kids running around and causing havoc. The foundation members all gave the same response- to call the police and they will handle it. Until these calls began to pour in, one right after the other. Some of them mentioning a _familiar black and white bear mascot_.

Swamped with calls, poor Aoi was just trying to handle the situation when there was a loud shout from outside. As the woman kept hearing these demands, she approached the nearest window and nearly screamed at the sight.

Monobears of all kinds were surrounding the building- clawing at the glass. They wanted to get in, but were holding back. In the middle of this chaos, three bigger beast monokumas sat, next to and even BIGGER beast monokuma. Sitting on the biggest of the beasts was a girl looking to be in her early teens, holding a megaphone and shouting profanities into it.. just enough to get their attention. 

In her pocket, her personal phone rang- and the swimmer scrambled to pick it up. Makoto was on the other line, rushing to tell her that under her desk was a megaphone. To grab that and head to the bottom floor to see what’s up... though something in Makoto’s voice told Aoi that he already knew well enough.

* * *

  
“BITCH!” Kotoko yelled into the megaphone, happy to yell curses but annoyed at the amount of time this was taking. Next to her, the male members of the Warriors of Hope stayed silent. It was obvious a power shift had occurred- and the Lil’ Ultimate Drama was on top. 

”Kotoko, when will they ever come out? This is taking so long... and it’s so hot out here!” Masaru complained. “If I was still leader, this wouldn’t have happ-“

He was cut short by the doors of the giant building being pushed open, and four people with nicer-looking megaphones steppes out. Immediately the new leader whistled to keep all of the monobears in place.

The teens were surprised to see the new faces. Though, the pinkest of the bunch immediately knew who they were.

”Well, well, well! Look who we have here!” She taunted, discarding her megaphone, tossing it over to Nagisa, who luckily didn’t drop it. 

”You must be Aoi!” Kotoko began to list off the members in front of her. “You must be Yasuhiro. And _Nagito Komaeda_! How _interesting_ it is to see you here!” Past her may have cracked a joke or two in there, but current her somewhat knew better. 

“What are you doing here?!” Makoto yelled back, not allowing his colleagues a chance to respond. “Don’t you know?! Despair is over, Hope has won-“

”Yeah, yeah, _I’ve heard!_ ” The girl responded, allowing her attitude to slip in. “ _Makoto Naegi, named the **ultimate hope** , saved the world from despair with the help of the Future Foundation!_” She said, recalling the headlines of newspapers she’d see. “Saved the world my butt!” Kotoko yelled, rolling her eyes and urging her beast forwards. The sea of monobears parted as hers and the other three walked forwards, one bear standing in front of each member. 

Shakily, Yasuhiro held his megaphone up in front of him. Of course, he didn’t fully know how to use it, and was really just hoping once he pulled the trigger, it would affect these beasts in some way. Next to him, Nagito stared down the masked boy in front of him. He had already accepted defeat- how sad.   
  
Unlike both of them, Aoi and Makoto stood their ground, confidently holding the megaphones and aiming them, ready to shoot. 

“I just love that part- where the Ultimate Hope stays here in this _nowhere_ city; with a bunch of former remnants!” Kotoko spoke with a laugh and a sing-song voice, and with a snap of her fingers, all bears attacked. 

The heads of the Future Foundation had for the most part figured the megaphones out, and had successfully destroyed most of the regular monobears.

About five minutes later, four FF members stood back to back, trapped in a sea of black and white. Each of them had their own injuries; ripped clothing, singed hair, bloody arms and legs. But yet they stood. 

“Get your head out of the clouds, we can do this!” Makoto attempted to encourage. “I’m rusty- give me a break!” Aoi responded, her chest heaving. 

“So it really is them. I had always wondered what they had been up to..” Nagito butted in. “You know them, Komaeda? Can you tell us who they are?”

Makoto’s question seemed to set Kotoko off. She stood on the back of the bear, yelling her words. “Who am I? _Who am I?!_ What are you even saying? I’m the loser of the game you didn’t know you were playing!” The words almost sounded like lyrics, especially coming out of the mouth of a singer. “Let’s play another game- _This time **I** get to win!_” The Warriors of Hope besides her seemed to perk up.

”Lives on the line-!” Masaru said excitedly, his Beast Monokuma growling. “Winner takes all-“ Nagisa interjected. 

“Ready or not- _LET’S BEGIN!_ ”

Once again the monobeasts charged, but this time there was too much for the poor foundation members. And one by one they were picked off. Shredded to pieces, blown up, rolled over until they were nothing but a red, chunky smear across the concrete. 

Kotoko watched, giggles erupting from her as her creations slaughtered the members, also enjoying the looks of satisfaction from her fellow warriors as they killed those who ruined their lives.

The slaughtering lasted longer than they all expected, as more and more FF members showed up, group by group. _And none of them stood a chance.  
_

As the group of four killed the last group of members before retreating into the building, Kotoko tauntingly hummed to herself, “Gee, its swell to finally beat **her** other friends..” 

**Author's Note:**

> her references to komaru btw


End file.
